Infomercial a Ordem Recruta
by Watashinomori
Summary: Se o Lorde tem esse direito, porque o gagá não pode ter? A Ordem Retruca, quero dizer, Recruta! :Ficlet:


Infomercial

**Infomercial... a Ordem Recruta**

**Beta:** N.Shibboleth

**Disclaimer:** alt 13Nana Direitos que a Wata vem pegar, Jk foi pra roça e Warner trabalhar!alt13

**Summary**: Se o Lorde tem esse direito, porque o gagá não pode ter? A Ordem Retruca, quero dizer, Recruta!

**Aviso:** Só uma palavra: TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH. Não possui ordem cronológica.

**Spoiler: **Até o livro 7

**Shipper:** Gen

**N/A:** Deus sabe tão bem que fez de novo!

**N/A²:** Desculpem o atraso, eu devia ter postado isso aqui há séculos, mas veio problema com pc e nessa confusão acabei esquecendo. Eu não estou morta, só com bloqueio criativo e preguiça de passar umas fics do caderno para o pc!

--

_Paramos nosso programa para uma palavrinha dos nossos patrocinadores:_

Cansados de serem abusados, cruciatados, avadados e ameaçados. Cansados de seu mestre bater em você, xingar você, humilhar você, enganar você e ainda dormir com sua mulher e matar ela depois, mesmo tendo te prometido que não faria? Acalme-se amigo, o Bom Velhinho está aqui para te ajudar! Não, não é o Papai Joel! É o Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ele irá te orientar na sociedade secreta da Ordem da Fênix, mas não contem a ninguém, porque é segredo.

O Bom Velhinho irá te ajudar com seu antigo mestre do mal e muito mais! Diferente daquele morcegão com cara de cobra o Bom Velhinho é fashion, sempre usando as cores vibrantes da estação. Faça o seu serviço, e faça na moda! Não se preocupe com horríveis uniformes ou marcas disformes, aqui nós prezamos sua criatividade. Use o que bem entender, faça o que bem entender.

Caso você seja um antigo retardado que juntou-se à linha de combate do Lorde das Trevas Unfashionable não se preocupe, a Ordem é sem preconceitos, aceitamos qualquer um. De pessoas fora de moda até as que abalam geral!

Diferente do muquirana do mestre do mal na Ordem é pago até o décimo sexto para aproveitar bem com a família (voz ao fundo e imperceptível) "só não é pago imediatamente." As férias remuneradas são as melhores, com vista para o mar em ambientes tropicais enquanto você se exila do ministério. A forma de pagamento é precisa com amor e carinho e uma Ordem de Merlin caso você não tenha feito nada e um enterro honorável, caso você tenha feito algo grande!

Nós nos importamos com os insignificantes que ficam parados, SIM! Se você for alguém importante para o garoto escolhido, ou for importante no enredo não se preocupe, sua morte será insignificante e esquecida, mas se você não fez nada ou é um elfo doméstico sua morte será detalhada em câmera lenta. Só aqui com o Bom Velhinho isso acontece!

E mais, se você for um loiro e chamar agora a nossa lareira para Grimmauld Place número 12 você poderá desfrutar de um ótimo jantar com excelentíssimo senhor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Caso esteja receoso ainda há o Senhor Potter (pai ou filho, afinal o tempo não influi), o Senhor Black e o Senhor Lupin (esses apenas juntos), vários Senhores Weasley (indo de gêmeos travessos a certinho do ministério), o Senhor Shacklebolt (suspiro), o sombrio Senhor Snape e por fim o Senhor Moody (alguém irá querer? Eu não). Os senhores aqui não listados não se encontram disponíveis no momento.

Mas acalme-se há senhoras e senhoritas, e meio veelas furiosas e arrogantes, lógicos. Você pode desfrutar de um cultural jantar com a Senhora McGonagall, ou um estranho com a Senhorita Lovegood, a Senhorita Weasley pode controlar toda sua vida em uma noite, a Senhorita Granger irá recitar todos os possíveis lugares que você a levaria antes de você pensar em levá-la a algum, a Senhorita Tonks é bombril, mil e uma utilidades e as demais senhoritas e senhoras não citadas igualmente não estão disponíveis no momento.

Mas acalme-se! Esta é apenas uma promoção para quem chamar a lareira agora! Lembrando, não revelem o lugar para ninguém, é secreto. Repito, para quem chamar agora. O endereço está girando na sua frente! E mais, chamando agora você também vai levar _A Vida e as Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_ por_ Rita Skeeter, _autografado pelo próprio Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Isso mesmo que você ouviu: Autografado pelo próprio Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! EXCLUSIVO DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX!

Veja como é fácil você também juntar-se à Ordem. Vá até a rua escura mais próxima da sua casa e espere o comensal te atacar e PRONTO! Um dos nossos belos rapazes ou senhoritas irá aparecer diante de você! Caso eles não apareçam grite "socorro" o mais alto que puder! Então conte o seu desejo de se juntar a nós. Mas é por tempo limitado, enquanto durar a guerra ou pessoal da Ordem vivo!

Veja alguns depoimentos de pessoas que foram satisfeitas pela Ordem!

-Er... me chamo Potter. Eu deveria ser um garoto normal, sem nada demais se meus pais não tivessem se juntado a ordem. Graças a isso hoje eu sou famoso, tenho até um filme, alô mamãe! Er... Assistam a meus filmes eles arrecadam dinheiro para as crianças da Somália, ou foi o que o Dumbledore me disse. Ahn? Abrir bem a boca e falar "é fantástico"?

-Sou Sirius Black e eu passei a minha vida quase inteira trancado na droga de uma prisão comendo uma porcaria de uma comida ruim com um bando de dementadores. Aí eu fugi sozinho e me tornei um grande foragido da justiça, eu já era da Ordem então só voltei e fui trancado na casa que mais sofri durante toda minha infância, aí eu saí pra salvar a vida do meu afilhado numa adorável batalha em que eu morri... NÃO ENTRE PARA A ORDEM! VAI POR MIM! CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (barulhos ao fundo) _FOI MARAVILHOOOOOOSO! _(voz tentando imitar a anterior).

Hm... er... ENTRE VOCÊ TAMBÉM PARA A ORDEM E GANHE UM BRONIE!

_Voltamos urgentemente a nossa programação normal._


End file.
